1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved technique of a seat rail structure of a motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
In a motorcycle, there has been known the seat rail structure which extends rearward from a vehicle body frame to support a seat (for example, see patent literature of JP-B-7-64302 (page 2 to 3, FIG. 1).
According to the JP-B-7-64302, in the conventional seat rail structure, a seat rail is mounted on a rear portion of a vehicle body frame by fastening using bolts.
The conventional seat rail adopts a three-dimensional skeletal structural body which spans left and right rail portions with a plurality of cross members, and is formed of any one of the pipe welded structure, the plate welded structure or the cast structure. Hence, it is difficult to manufacture the seat rail.